Secuencia 1-F
by dannycg
Summary: Continuación de nuestro segundo arco.¡se escuchan rumores de un asesino oriental en Britania y parece ser que está relacionado con Lancelot! Además,todos sabemos que un país o reino no progresa por cerdos de cuarentaitantos que le dicen cosas obsenas a jovencitas de 16 años ¡la segunda ley de la termodinámica hace presencia! ¡un vampiro famoso aparece!. no, no es Arcuied.


…………………………………………………………

TRACK: Disc 2-38

-¿y… que es esto?

Digo espantado al ver la enorme mesa del comedor lleno de comida.

-…el almuerzo por supuesto.

Dice Arturia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…lo se… es solo que.

¡aam!

Yagga se come una pierna de pavo.

-¡Solo somos nosotros 3! ¡¿como podemos comernos todo esto?!

¡aam!

-¡¿dijiste algo Sterminer?!

-¡¡¡¡!!!!

Valla chica tan poco refinada para ser una reina.

-¡!

Ella se dio cuenta de su conducta.

-…yo….

-¡¿se comera eso su alteza?!

-…N-no…

-¡perfecto!

Yagga come con gran vigor.

-………

Ella sonríe por dentro.

-…fu… ni modo… no como demasiado asi que hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

-¡!

Ella se asombra al ver esa actitud.

"…no les importo que yo… comiera de este modo…. 

¡¡CRAMS!!

-¡pasame la sopa, Yagga!

-…tomala tu, asesino perezoso.

¡pas!

-valla tonta tan floja, aun con magia… ¡¿te queda imposible pasarme una sopera?!

-……….

La reina sonríe.

-…aun solo teniendo casi un dia de conocersen y ya se llevan tan bien.

-…am…

Yagga se saca un hueso de la boca.

-…………-medita-…si… el… el es un chico al cual es difícil conocer, pero es sinceramente un hombre agradable…

-¿de verdad te parece agradable?

-si… antes no había hablado con un hombre y les temia… pero ahora que le conozco, no puedo creer que sean tan diferentes especimens a nosotras.

-…¿N-nosotras?

-…si-ella asiente feliz-…las chicas somos mas serias, pero Sterminer es algo serio y bueno…

-………-Arturia sonríe-…alguna vez…-se sonroja-¿has tenido amigas, Yagga?

-….-ella niega con la cabeza-…a las únicas mujeres que he conocido es a Gariomae y a mi misma…. No he tenido una amiga de verdad… ¡pero!-opina con sus ojos poco emotivos-seria un honor que usted fuera mi amiga alteza.

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-…yo… amiga de alguien…

Dice ella sonrojada.

-…per-pero si no quiere, lo he de entender.

-…-ella niega con la cabeza-…aun necesito conocerte, pero eres una chica muy sincera y agradable Yagga… me encantara se tu amiga.

-……….

Yagga sonríe.

-…….¿a que horas quede fuera de la discusión?... bueno, da igual.

-…..

Ella me sonríe.

-…tu…-dice apenada-…¿tampoco tienes amigos, Sterminer?

-¿amigos?

Me pregunto.

-…tengo a Shadows y a Yagga… solo ellos se han vuelto cercanos a mi…

-…pero…-se apena-…¿podrias darle lugar a un amigo mas?

-…ya veo-sonrio-Acaso su alteza quiere que sea su amigo.

-¡!

Me mira enfadada.

-¡valla, valla! ¡tienes tan pocos amigos que contactaste a la iglesia para que te enviaran uno!

TRACK: Disc 2-37

-¡Como rey tengo mas amigos que los que tu podrias tener en toda tu vida!

-¡Adelante nombra uno solo!

-..am… esta… Yagga… y… y Excalibur…. Y… Yagga… y Excalibur.

Dice apenada.

-¡Es la misma tonta que acabaste de nombrar! ¡y además tu espada es tu espada no cuenta!

-¡¿y porque Shadows si cuenta?!

-¡porque el es mi armadura!-sonrie-¡por eso!

-¡Espada o armadura! ¡son iguales! ¡ademas porque te burlas! ¡tu también dijiste que Yagga era tu amiga! ¡tienes dos amigos y yo también!

-¡Tsh tu eres la que dices que tienes mas amigos que yo!

-…valla…

Yagga se limpia los labios con una servilleta.

-…soy muy querida, ¿ah?

TRACK: Disc FZ 33

-……………..

Le rechazo la vista.

-¡!

Ella se apena.

-…de igual modo… no quiero tener mas amigos…. Solo a ustedes 3 si es presiso.

-¡¡¡!!!-Arturia retrocede-…dices que tu….

-….me gustaría que tu y yo fueramos amigos… Ya se porque razón Yagga es nuestra amiga en común…. Los tres poseemos la cruz de la soledad sobre nuestras espaldas.

-¡¡!!

Ella se sorprende.

-…Yagga perdió a toda su familia, su castillo y su maestra…. Y tu, no posees rey ni amigos… es por ello que las dos os llevais tan bien…

-¿Cuál es tu historia?

Dice Yagga.

-………..hace mucho perdi a mi hermano por mi vanidad… no pude hacer nada mas que matarle…. Desde el momento que lo perdi, me di cuenta que el nunca me quizo cerca a el… fue la peor traición que he sentido en toda mi vida, desde ese instante jure acabar con cualquier demonio que atentara contra otras personas… hasta ser mas poderoso que mi hermano.

-…………………..

La reina sonríe.

pas

Toma asiento.

-…….desde que has llegado a mi, hablas como un amigo y me tomas como una igual…-se apena-…Sir Bedrive y Lancelote también son mis amigos, pero no unos amigos con los que yo me he de sentir comoda…. En cambio ustedes dos… son… tan fáciles de conocer que me he quedado perpleja… parecen casi como si ambos fueran de la realeza.

-…o usted fuera una común, alteza.

Dice Yagga.

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-………….-niega con la cabeza-….no puedo darme ese lujo… mi reino…

-…déjamelo a mi.

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-..yo me hare cargo de que las cosas funcionen y he de ayudarte a mantener tu hogar y tu gente…. Pero en estos pacíficos momentos he de pedirte que seas tu misma… es mi única condición… quiero que tu seas tu cuando no eres la reina.

-……….

Ella esta perpleja.

-……….trabajare con honor por ti.

-…y yo también… haremos de este castillo lo que querias que Sterminer hiciera…

-……..

Ella agacha el rostro.

-aun quiero conocerles mas.

-…y lo haras… pero de momento, la cena nos llama y tu deber… luego podría salir a caminar contigo.

-…………..-Yagga medita-…no se si lo permita.

-¿a que te refieres, Yagga?

-…tu eres mio, aun necesitas pedirme permiso… aunque podría compartirte con mi alteza.

-¿P-Pero que cosas dices?...

-………-la reina rie dentro de ella-…muchas gracias por compartirlo conmigo Yagga… de verdad… siento que lo nesecito en estos momentos.

-¡!

Valla…  
¿en que momento me volvi tan popular con las chicas?

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

¡¡GLUP!

-¡¿Estan seguros que no quieren?!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yagga se queda dormida.

-……..

Y yo en shock después de ver como ella sola se come absolutamente todo sobre la mesa.

-¿como es posible que no crescas después de eso?

¡Plaks!

-¡mas respeto, soldado!

¡glup!

-¡Que no se te olvide que sigo siendo tu reina!

-…hay… que hare contigo…. Estoy bien con este plato… es la 7ma vez que te lo digo.

-¡perfecto, mas para mi!

-……………

Ella…  
es sin dudas, algo por lo que estaba esperando.

………………………………………………………..

TRACK: Disc FZ 39

Ella marcha sin decir nada.

-¿a que sitio iremos?

Le pregunto.

-…….-ella niega con la cabeza-…tuve que desaserme de Yagga, ella no puede saber lo que ocurre tras ciertas puertas del castillo

-…se que ella es muy bocona, pero creo que era inesesario, no hablara de nada.

-…lo se… pero a mis hombres no les agradaría la idea.

-¿tus hombres?

-…si-ella sonríe-…son 11 de mis mejores guerreros, los seleccione por su valor y valentía… cada uno de ellos ha logrado grandes cosas en mi reino e incluso en toda Britania.

-…suena bien.

-…..-ella sonríe-…¿siempre eres tan serio?

-…lo siento… es solo que mientras tenga un objetivo no me suelo distraer con facilidad.

-…si-asiente-…eso lo he notado, eres algo gracioso y divertido, pero realmente eres muy maduro.

-…gracias, he de tomar eso como un cumplido.

-…no lo esperaba-sonrie-..creia que te enfadarías por ello.

-…no, es necesario… ahora somos amigos.

-¡!

Ella se queda atrás.

-¿ocurre algo?

-¡N-no!... nada…

Ella avanza.

-…respecto a tus caballeros… ese tipo del cabello blanco y el otro del cabello negro son parte de esa orden ¿no es verdad?

-si… mas que un orden es una hermandad, aunque ellos tengan sus propios pensamientos y desacuerdos.

-…ya veo… y he de suponer que todos poseen ese mismo nivel.

-…en efecto, sus parámetros como magos y guerreros esta en la cúspide, cada uno de ellos se desempeña en varias tareas en mi reino y son realmente fuertes.

-…..

Otros 10 tipos mas fuertes o iguales que el anterior…  
no se que decir… 

-….

-¿ocurre algo, Sir Sterminer?

-…por favor… deja de llamarme de ese modo.

-¿entonces como te puedo llamar?

-dime Sterminer… ese no es mi nombre como has de suponer… pero me siento mas comodo.

-¡P-Pero eres un caballero, debo nombrarte de ese modo!

-…no si no quieres.

Le sonrio.

-……

Ella frena sonrojada.

-¡¿Q-que significa eso?!

-…je… nada….

-…-ella se calma-…respecto a tu actitud… ¿algo que debas decirme?

-…creo que si… te menti.

-¡!

-a ti y a Lancelote…. Aun sin querer, Shadows me ayudo en ese desafio.

-¡¡!!

Ella retrocede.

-I-Imposible… ¡Debes de decircelo a Lancelote!

-…lo hare… a su debido tiempo, claro… es un hombre muy fuerte, si no lo trato con tacto podría desquitarse violentamente conmigo.

-…no-ella niega con una sonrisa-…Lancelote y Bedrive son mis hombres de mas confianza… ellos no harian nada de ello si yo se los ordeno.

-..ahi esta el dilema, que tu se lo ordenes.

-…s-si…-mira a otro lado-…puede que sea muy agresivo, pero es realmente humilde y noble…

-…ya veo…. ¿Por qué odiara tanto a los asesinos?

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-¿dije algo malo?

-….no…..

Se deprime.

-¿que ocurre?

-……lo que ocurre es…

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

-Lancelote… nunca ha odiado a nadie hasta una noche… una noche en una campaña en Irlanda…. Desde ese momento nacio en Lancelote el guerrero del lago un odio irracional por los asesinos.

-¿el guerrero del lago?

-..si… Lancelote posee un arma mágica entregada por hadas de un mundo distante a este… pero ello no lo salvo de aquella noche.

-¿aquella noche?

……………………………………..

-Lancelote es roconocido por su fuerza y su valor…  
la leyenda dice que una vez choque espadas con su arma Arondight aquel ser que posea corrupción morirá.

-…..no entiendo…. ¿por que ha tomado tanto odio a los asesinos si solo era una simple campaña?... los soldados han estar enseñados a las viseras y a la muerte… aun mas, no solo los asesinos matamos, también los caballeros.

-….si… pero….

……………………………………..

TRACK: Disc FZ 13

Fue en una noche…. Igual de fresca a esta, nuestra campaña cruzaba hacia las tierras del norte para defender una aldea a la cual lancelote le tenia mucho aprecio…  
…no supe porque hasta que en tanto dolor y llanto lo descubri.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRSSSSSSSSS!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!! -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos mis soldados y yo estábamos en shock ante eso… solo Sir Gawain y Sir Bedrive lo vieron con mas claridad, yo no tuve la posibilidad…

-…….

¡paks!

Lancelote cayo arrodillado ante las llamas.

-¡Reunid a todos los hombres!

Dice Gawain.

-¡Rapido!

Acose.

¡¡PRAAAAKS!!

-¡Buscad sobrevivientes!

-¡En el acto!

Todas las tropas se adentraron al pueblo.

pas

Gawain coloco su mano en el hombro de Lancelote.

-…descuida hermano, la encontraremos.

-¡Su alteza, yo la protegeré!

-Olvidate de mi Bedrive, ayuda en el reconocimiento a mis demás soldados.

-¡P-Pero su magestad!

-…esto es obra de un ejercito entero… ¡ve!

-¡!-Bedrive reciente su grito-¡E-Esta bien!

Y sin mas se marcho en la búsqueda de vida.

-………..

¡Raaaaaaaaaus!

Las llamas iluminaban ese morado atardecer.

-¡Ginebra!

-¡!

¡Faaas!

-¡Lancelote!

Sin importar ese llamado de atención el se adentro a tierras inospitas.

claps, claps, clasp

Yo también busque sobre mi yegua señal de vida…

-…………

¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaus!

Pero solo vi un mar de cadáveres.

-…..sus heridas… todos tienen esas mismas heridas.

…niños, niñas, ancianos, infantes, mujeres, hombres y soldados…. Todos habían muerto de unos horribles cortes.

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!!!

-¡¡AAAGH!!

-¡Lancelote!

Grita Bedrive.

-¡Rapido!

Y yo cabalgue lo mas rápido que pude.

……nunca olvidare lo que vi en aquella cabaña.

¡Jajajajajajajajaja!

-¡¡¡!!!

Ese sonido de eco metalizado.

-¡Lancelote!

¡pas! me baje de mi caballo pero ya Gawain y Bedriven estaban sosteniendo un combate con el.

-….¡Siento mucho que mi alteza me vea de este modo! agh!

-¡No hables Lancelote, resiste!

Lancelote tenia dos cortes horriblemente profundos en su carne.

-¡¡¡!!!

Pero en sus brazos yacia una mujer y el la abrazaba con dolor.

-¡mi alteza! ¡Salga con Sir Lancelote, yo y Bedrive nos haremos cargo!

-¡¿Que dices, Gawain?! ¡Ese tipo casi deja al borde de la muerte a Lancelote, ambos no podrán!

-…lo atrapo con la guardia en bajo.

-¡!

¡Asi es!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!

Ese horripilante eco metalico.

¡pero es algo que un caballero debe de tener en cuenta antes de enfrentarse a otro guerrero mas salvaje!

¡¡CLAAAANKS!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!

En una mano tenia una enorme cuchilla de doble hoja.

-…un… un asesino…

¡Jajajajaja! ¡que divertido ver como tu mujer muere en brazos! ¡ahora me doy cuenta que lord Destrucctor pierde el tiempo en estas tierras!

-¡Ginebra resiste!

Lancelote gritaba tan dolor.

…es inútil… ¡jajajajaja!... una vez corte con estas garras la carne hasta el hueso… el resultado es la muerte! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡nos veremos de nuevo! ¡Caballero del lago!

fras

Al darse la vuelta se quito la capa que traía encima.

-¡¡¡!!!

No solo era un asesino, sino que su armadura era similar a la de un samurái.

-….los vere en la muerte.

…….y esos escalofriantes ojos rojos….

¡Fraaaaaaaauggs!

El desaparecio en las sombras y Lancelote….

TRACK: Disc FZ 12

-¡¡¡GINEBRA RESISTE!!!

-¡Bedrive, ve tras el! ¡ Gawain trae una camilla! ¡Rapido!

-¡si! -¡en el acto!

-¡¡¡GINEBRA!!!

-¡¡!!

Pude ver la herida que ella tenia…  
era una horrible herida en el cuello, le habían rajado todo el pecho desde el cuello hasta la cintura de un tajo.

-…………

Y aun… aun respiraba y tenia ese brillo en los ojos…

-………….

No pudo hablar aunque estoy segura que hubiera recitado el mundo si fuera posible….

pas

Le acaricio el rostro.

-¡¡¡AGUNTA!!!

Dio una ligera sonrisa y…

pas

Murió sin mas…

-¡¡¡¡GINEBRA!!!

Lancelote lloraba desconsolado.

-¡Lancelote, guarda calma, abriras tus heridas!

-¡Si solo yo! ¡Si solo yo no hubiera tardado! ¡si solo yo no hubiera descansado 5 minutos! ¡si solo yo! ¡¡¡SI SOLO YO LA HUBIERA SALVADO!!!

¡PLAAAAKS!!

Le golpee la mejilla.

-…en el mundo existen muchas condiciones lancelote… ¡el destino es asi! ¡no es tu culpa, ni la culpa de alguien que ella hubiese muerto! ¡Darte esos sermones a ti mismo solo emancipara mas su recuerdo!

-¡¡!!

El entro en razón.

-…………………………….

A la mañana siguiente, Lancelote con su brazo vendado le dio entierro a quien seria su prometida.

-….juro… ¡Juro ante ti! ¡Ante mi dios! ¡y ante mi reina que le dare muerte a ese asesino!

TRACK: Disc FZ3 14

-y es por ello que lancelote odia a los asesinos… valla, llegamos…

-……………. 

Miro al suelo con espanto

-¡¿E-Estas bien?!

Pregunta espantada.

-….no te deprimas por ello… eso ocurrio hace mas de un año… Lancelote ya lo ha superado e incluso aquella tierra esta nuevamente creciendo.

-……..

Niego con la cabeza.

-¿hubo algun sobreviviente de esa masacre?

-…eso…-ella se espanta-…eso no importa…

-Reponde….

-…………

Ella niega.

-¡!

Retrocedo.

-¿es-estas bien?

-………maestro….

Dice Shadows serio.

-…esto… esto es ridículo….

Digo espantado.

-S-Sterminer… ¿que ocurre con ambos?

-…..describelo nuevamente.

-…¿a quien?

-…al que ocaciono esa masacre.

-……………..era…. era alto, era casi del mismo tamaño que Lancelote, su piel era muy oscura, no parecía humano… tenia una armadura de samurái negra y roja… tenia un bocal de metal y unas enormes cuchillas dobles en una mano…. Además… además… ¡¡!!!

Ella me mira espantada.

-…………¡tus ojos!

Ella me mira furiosa.

-..ayer tus ojos cambiaron de color a rojo… ese sujeto y tu….

-………………

Soporto la furia.

-¡¿conociste a ese asesino, Sterminer?! ¡¿tiene algo que ver contigo o Shadows?!

-…yo….

-¡Su alteza!

-¡! -¡!

Nos para a ambos.

-¡B-Bedrive!

-…veo que llego a tiempo para la reunión, podríais darme permiso.

-..si… claro…

Me aparto y el entra.

-………….

-…tu piel… es mas palida… ¿estas seguro que todo esta bien?

-………

Miro a otro lado.

-…si….

-¡respecto a ese tipo!

-Con permiso magestad.

-¡!

Es lancelote.

¡praks!

-…claro… te doy permiso con mucho gusto…

Me embiste para entrar.

-….valla tipo tan agresivo, ¿ah?

dice un tipo pelirojo.

-casi nadie es tan amable como yo.

-…….

Lo miro con furia.

-…ahora hay pocos de mis hombres en mi castillo solo te podre presentar ante algunos, pronto conoceras a los otros….

Ella se prepara para entrar.

-…si quieres hablar conmigo de algo-…se apena-…hazlo, yo hare lo posible para que no te preocupes.

Ella entra.

-……¿que significa esto? ¿por que no lo detectaste, Shadows?

-…no lo se… se ha vuelto acaso tan ayegado a Fairus que escapa de mi dominio.

-…¿y ahora que?... creía que Gariomae era lo máximo de preocupación que tenia sobre estas tierras y ahora resulta que ese infeliz esta libre pasándole información a Destrucctor y a sus tropas.

-…creo que hay algo mas.

-¿algo mas?

-…si… creo que posiblemente el no este trabajando solo para Destrucctor.

-¡!

-….escuchaste que Gales, Selgovae, danes, camelote e incluso alba están en guerra.

-….los reinos al norte… ¿que puede significar eso?

-…estoy seguro que mas de un reino ya se ha asociado con Fairus.

-¡!

-….posiblemnte, ellos lo concideren una simple batalla campal… pero estoy seguro que hay algo mas.

-………..lo mejor será entrar… ella sospechara si nos quedamos mucho tiempo por fuera.

-…hare lo posible para localizarle….

-…esta bien….

Yagga y los demás creían que era bueno para el trabajo de asesinato…. Dudo que Arturia viva mucho tiempo si el la localiza, incluso el ya debe saber que estoy en este país…. Solo espero tener la suficiente fuerza para detenerlo o seyarle si es presiso.

¡Craaw ¡Craaw

Los cuervos gransnan a lo lejanía.

¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

¡Claanks!

Guarda unas enormes cuchillas.

…claro que lo se….

¡Faaaaaus!!

Desaparece con la noche.

…………………………………………………………………………

TRACK: Disc FZ 23

-Tomad asiento…

Dice la reina.

-…..

¡praks!

Hay muchas sillas dispuestas, de 11 guerreros solo hay presentes 5.

-………

Tengo que mantenerme en pie, estos tipos son muy orgullosos, no quiero vérmelas con mas de ellos.

-…como acto principal de esta reunión

¡ras

Valla, es muy organizada, ya la tenia preparada.

-…¿nos presentara a su nuevo invitado, majestad?

-…Gaeshis… ¿que te he dicho de interrumpirme?

-¡jumjum! ¡lo siento, es solo que todos nosotros queremos conocerlo!... aunque seguramente usted ya lo conoce mejor.

-……

Ella lo mira con furia.

-…asi es…-sonrie-…el es mi invitado, fue enviado por la ciudad del vaticano a camelote por ciertos rumores que se escuchaban en Britania!

-¡jumjumjum!-el tipo pelirojo se rie-¡que conveniente que llegase a Camelote de todos los reinos de Britania!

¡Plaaaaks!

-¡!

Lancelote golpea la mesa.

-¡Callate de una vez, Gaeshis! ¡Los otros 6 ahora están en el extranjero! ¡no permitiré que hables asi ante nuestra reina!

-¡Lancelote!

-……..

Lancelote se relaja.

-….asi es…-dice ella-…el llego porque explícitamente yo escribi esa carta… es por ello que fue enviado a camelote.

Ella me sonríe.

-…Sir. Sterminer, ya he hablado de ellos, cada uno posee tu nivel y el nivel de lancelote, incluso dotes de cuales aun considero que son superiores… Sir Gawain, Sir Percebal, Sir Lancelote, Sir Bedrive y Sir Gaeshis… ellos son la mitad de mis caballeros, aunque sospecho que en poco tiempo conoceras a los otros.

-…entiendo…

-todos han de conocer a Sir Sterminer… el fue el que ocaciono el alboroto de la noche pasada.

-¿como lo puedo olvidar?-dice Gawain-…el chico me corto de un modo único en la espalda… aun no me a sanado esa herida.

-…quizás si fueras menos hablador.

Dice Gaeshis.

-….jum…-sonrie la reina-no tolerare una discusión en frente de un caballero extranjero… asi que el próximo que interrumpa o hable, lo enviare toda una noche al calabozo… ¡¿Entendido?!

-……

-…jum…

Todos quitan la vista.

-…asi me gusta…. Sir Sterminer opto por armar un horrible escandalo a costa de la liberación de una de mis únicas prisioneras… pero ahora legalmente la e nombrado miembro de este hermoso reino al igual que el.

-….traer una bruja a nuestras tierras-dice Percebal-…no quiero llevarle la contraria… pero… ¿cree que es necesario alteza?

El hombre tiene el cabello corto y una barba al estilo candado.

-……tal parece que la chica no es una bruja en si, sino una hechicera… la magia es indispensabe para que las demás ramas de la sabiduría crescan… es casi como sus raíces…. Aun debo hayarle un lugar de utilidad.

-…¡ya veo!-dice Gaeshis-¡nuestra reina se ha vuelto piadosa después de todo!

-¡Te dije que cerraras la boca!

Dice Lancelote.

-¡Lancelote!

Y ella lo vuelve a reprender.

-…hay… dios…

Digo para mi mismo y frustrado.

-……no puedo creer que se lleven tan mal y trabajen juntos….

-…no creo que sea eso-dice Shadows para mi-…ellos están divididos en dos grupos… los que se resisten al mandato de ella y los que le son fieles… posiblemente los otros del bando contrario estén en otras campañas….

-…entiendo….

-……..muy bien con ello abrimos al siguiente paso… explicarle al soldado extranjero que es lo que ocurre exactamente aquí.

-…..ello me ayudaría bastante.

-…si.

Asiente ella

¡Raaaaaaas

Abre un mapa.

-…este es el esquema de nuestra tierra… una enorme isla dividida en dos parte… las tierras del sur, son las tierras mas pobres y sucumbieron a invaciones y guerras… ahora son solo aldeas que obedecen a la otra parte de nuestra isla… las tierras del norte… ella es la parte militar y política en Inglaterra… en esta tierra destcan ciertos reinos Gales, Selgovae, Danes, camelote y alba, en ella están las familias de nobles y magos mas distinguidos y además los reyes mas temido en europa…. Cada uno de estos reinos ahora están en una disputa… todo es poder, si ellos se hacen con el control de las tierras bajas…

-…tendrían dominio a los recursos alimenticios y minerales que son indispensables para la isla y el resto de europa.

Digo.

-¡¿C-como…?!

-…de eso se ha escuchado hablar en todo el mundo…. Pero no son solo la parte inferior, son las tierras en los reinos… cada rey desea apropiarse de territorios en estos tiempos de crisis y asi llegar a tener una potencia altamente crucial para la subsistencia de su reino ante el sucumbimiento de tantos.

-……….

Ella guarda silencio.

-…asi es…

-…entonces camelote esta siendo atacado por los reinos rivales…. Y el también ataca a estos…

Digo.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!-ella se excusa-…en mi tierra… solo quiero que reine la paz… pero la comida es escasa debido a que estas guerras destrozan los pueblos campesinos al igual que a las personas y sus cultivos…. ¡¿Como puedo salvar a mi reino si ellos lo están destruyendo?!

-…la paz es un dilema por el que pasan muchas sociedades-dice Bedrive-…pero Camelote no es una potencia ofensiva… nuestra reina trata de que estas tierras estén en paz y es por ello que nuestra armada es simplemente de autodefensa.

-….pero a los demás eso no les importa-dice Gaeshis-…si solo tienes un ejercito que recoje a los muertos desconocidos, ayuda a los enfermos moribundos y se queda de brazos cruzados a esperar un ataque… solo será un reino de momento, mas tarde será una nuve de polvo en un mar de llamas y sangre.

-¡P-pero armar combate no traerá la paz a mi reino, Gaeshis!... tus palabras no tienen fundamento… ¡¿como puedo salvar la vida de mis soldados enviándoles a morir torpemente?!

-…quizás si el problema solo fuera en tierras externas-dice Percebal-…camelote ahora tiene una economía pésima, las enfermedades circulan en las calles al igual que las carretas repletas de cadáveres… la guerra en la isla solo es parte de todo el problema, aquí en este momento esta apunto de estalla una guerra civil y en ese instante te daras cuenta que tus tropas son para matar alteza.

¡Plaks!

Ella golpea la mesa.

-…mientras yo viva… ¡¡ESO NO OCURRIRA!!

-…..en estos tiempos de guerra y escases-digo-…la única manera de reponerse es aliándose con reinos que pasen por lo mismo.

-…y esa es mi estrategia…-me sonríe-¡tu has de conocer a Sir Ricardo I! ¡el rey de alba!

-…ese tipo…

Miro con odio.

-¿ah? ¿ocurre algo malo?

-…prosigue…

-…bueno, el ha enviado tropas a salvar los países del medio oriente, las llamadas cruzadas se han convertido en una charla de paz entre varios países… Ricardo envía soldados ingleses y romanos a salvar aquellas tierras de la masacres de Destrucctor… lastimosamente el volvió a sus tierras luego de que aquel demonio aniquilara a casi todo el mundo en aquel país.

-……….

Ya veo por donde va esto.

-¡si Sir Ricardo y yo formamos un pacto, Camelote y Alba se unirían y asi se podrían salvar la vida de todos los inocentes y resistiríamos los ataques de los demás 3 reinos!

-……….

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

-que esperas…-dice Shadows hablando en mi cabeza-…dile quien es ese tipo.

-……………..

Me quedo en silencio

-…tu… ¿que opinas de ello?.... mis otros soldados… la gran mayoría lo aprueba.

-…y es la única manera de salvarnos.

Afirma Gaeshis

-……no servirá.

-¡¡!! -¡¡!! -¡¡!! -¡¡!!

Dice con sus ojos góticos en transe y la cabeza sobre la mesa.

TRACK: Disc FZ 35

-¡¡!! -¡¡!!

Arturia y yo nos espantamos.

-¡Y-Yagga!

-¡La bruja!

¡Slaaaks!

Sir Persebal desenvaina.

-…oye calmate… ¿ya nos llevamos tan mal?

Medita.

-¡¿que es esto?! ¡¿es un motin?! 

-¡P-Persebal!

Dice la reina espantada.

-…calmate… ella viene conmigo.

-¡Primero intrudicis a este asesino a nuestra noble sala y ahora…. Una bruja!

-…me enfadare cuando en algun momento de la historia la palabra bruja sea un insulto

¡PLAKS!

-¡¡auch!!

Le pego.

-¡¿que demonios te traes?! ¡¿por que entras aquí sin permiso?!

-…¿yo? ¿tu porque me evitaste? ¡te estuve buscando!

Dice con un optimismo gotico.

-…jum…

Gaeshis rie.

-……

Lancelote mira todo con furia.

-…………..

Gawain permanece serio

-.aagh…

Persebal no soporta la rabia.

-……..

Bedrive es el que mas me agrada.

-……….

Y Arturia sigue pensando.

"¿C-como lo hizo?

-…me disculpo por todo.

¡pas!

La tomo de la capucha.

-…salgamos de aquí antes de que te maten y te cuelguen en un balcón.

-….esta bien…

-¡Esperen!

-¡! -¡!

Nos frena a ambos.

-¿que ocurre alteza?

Dice Yagga.

-……-ella sonríe-…no hay dudas de que eres una chica hábil… puedo preguntarte…. ¿como lo hiciste?

-¿como lo hice?

-si…

-…fácil, Stermy es algo torpe, yo ya había leído acerca de la intruduccion de un caballero a camelote, es por ello que sabia que si aprovava derrotando a uno de los caballeros elites del reino seria citado junto a los demás… luego escuche hablando a algunas maids sobre preparar esta sala… asi cuando ambos estaban caminando por el corredor y hablando, yo aproveche y entre a la sala con unas galletas y las comi bajo la mesa mientras peleaban entre si… por cierto, que mala manera de dar soluciones.

-…estas loca, Yagga…

Digo frustrado.

-…..bri-brillante… incluso Sterminer que posee cualidades de un asesino no pudo prevenir eso.

-¡no creía que fuera capaz de eso!

-…ni yo…

-…no-dice ella-…no soy una ninja o espia-medita-…aunque seria genial…

Esta chica…  
realmente esta loca. El poco entuciasmo con el que dice las cosas, asusta un poco.

-…yo… solo soy lista, mas lista que Stermy es todo.

-¡ya te dije que no creía que fueras capaz de esa tontería!

-¡!

Arturia sigue asombrada.

-¡Alteza, sacad a este hereje antes de que yo mismo le liquide!

-espera…

-¿ah? -¿hee?

Digo aburrido.

-…déjame sacarla-le digo-la reprende un buen rato y asi deja el espionaje.

-…ella mensiono algo que quizás sea de mi interés…

-¿lo hice?

Crags

Muerde una galleta.

-….jesus…

-…si… lo hiciste… dijiste algo acerca de… que mi alianza con Alba seria mala idea.

-…bueno, el hecho es que no lo es… seria una excelente manera de que un reino se apropie del otro.

-¡! -¡! -¡! -¡! -¡!

Todos nos espantamos.

-¡¿Q-Que quieres decir?!

Dice la reina.

-…bueno, veras… cuando dos reinos se alian por cuestiones de alimento y recurso el reino con mayor poder militar y mas dinero termina por absorber al otro.. si este reino supera a Alba… ¡desde luego seria un excelente plan para dominarlo!

-¡!

Ella retrocede.

-Arturia…-le digo-…este reino tiene mas poder que alba, ¿no es verdad?

-……….

Ella niega con la cabeza.

-¡! -¡! -¡! -¡Ma-magestad!

-…personalmente creo que deberías sacar a esa chica, asesino…

Dice Gaeshis.

-…¿por que?... no quiero ofender a nadie… solo ayudar.

¡Crags!

Muerde la galleta.

-¡Pero si no es de ese modo! ¡¿como camelote se puede salvar?!

Dice Lancelote.

-Facil-dice Yagga-…escuche que este reino no se enfocaba en el poderío militar, por lo cual un reino con autodefensa tiene dinero que no se gasta en armamento y en salarios para soldados.

-…………

-hay dinero, ¿no?

-..si…-dice ella-…pero lo use pensado para ampliar las cocechas y el campo.

-¡Eso esta muy bien!-dice Yagga-….si es asi-medita-….los campesinos que exportan alimento no solo al reino sino a las tierras del sur han de tener dinero de sobra. En estos tiempos de escases y hambruna, tener inversión en tierras y feudos es la clave.

-…s-si..

-…lo malo del dinero de sobra es que resulta siendo malgastado o urtado por funcionarios corruptos… por cierto, el que ahora tienes es uno de esos… valla tipo tan pedante-niega con la cabeza-….me dijo cosas realmente desagradables… pero no te preocupes… ya me encargue de el.

¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!

Miro a un tipo gordo con traje de noble siendo quemado vivo

-………….

fas

Bajo las cortinas y miro al suelo en silencio.

-….a mi el único que me puede decir cosas desagradables es Stermy.

¡pas!

-……suelta, asesina….

-…dices que ese tipo se robaba parte de las ganancias de los campesinos.

-…eso no-dice Yagga-…al parecer los impuestos que cobraba eran un poco exagerados… discúlpame, me tome la molestia de espiar un poco en tu oficina.

-¡!

Esa loca de Yagga quiere que la ahorquen.

-…y descubri que los impuestos que cobrabas eran diminutos.

-…si… y no entiendo porque los campos no progresan.

-………-Yagga sonríe-…fácil, porque esos funcionarios cobran los impuestos que tu no cobras.

-¡Agh!-la reina se enfada-¡Lancelote, atrapa a ese tipo y tráelo ante mi!

-…entendido.

Lancelote se levanta.

-¡oye! ¡no creo que sea necesario!

Sale sin mirarme.

-…creo que… otra vez tendre que planear un intento de fuga…

Digo asustado.

-…gracias, Yagga… no entiendo como sabias acerca de ese tipo corrupto.

-…bueno, es gracias a esto…

¡fas!

-¿una llama verde?

-…no, Stermy… la llama cambia dependiendo del corazón de las personas… 

Ella acerca el fuego a la reina.

¡ras!

La llama se torna azul.

-¿ves?... si el fuego esta cerca de alguien con buen corazón se torna azul… si esta cerca de alguien con un corazón confundido.

La acerca a mi

¡ras!

-…se torna verde… y asi…. Dependiendo del corazón de las personas la llama cambia de tonalidad… am… colocate una cuchilla.

-…esta bien

¡Ras

Saco una enorme hoja.

¡Ras!

-……

Yagga mira asustada ese color negro.

-…interesante… si la llama tiene dos colores cerca de ti demuestra que hay otro ser contigo como Excalibur… pero una llama negra simbolisa infielidad o corrupción… no sabia que Shadows era malo…

¡las

Guardo la hoja.

-…Shadows es un demonio, es normal en el.

-…interesante.

-…¿entonces de ese modo te desisiste de ese funcionario?

-..si-Yagga sonríe-y de otros podre deshacerme de ciertas malas hierbas…

Mira con furia a Gaeshis

-…pero eso ahora no importa…

-…gracias, Yagga… arrestare a ese tipo y deshonrare su familia, poco a poco caera en la miseria mientras viva en las paredes de mi reino.

-…de nada…

-Bedrive…

-¿si alteza?

-….mensionales a los granjeros y campesinos que ya no necesitan pagar esas tasas tan elevadas.

-correre la voz mañana mismo, magestad.

-¡Espera!

Dice Yagga.

-¿para que hacer eso?

-¡!

La reina se sorprende.

-¿que estas tramando, Yagga?

-….si ellos siguen pagando ese impuesto del 0.8% de sus ganancias y nosotros administamos bien ese dinero podríamos invertir nuevamente en las ganancias para el campo, con ese dinero de mas invertiríamos en educación, cuando la gente sepa como construir y hacer cosas de valor, invertiremos en viviendas y salud…. Con ello primero se curaría el hambre y mas adelante la demás necesidad… cuando sus súbditos vean que ese dinero si esta llegando a sus tierras las ideas de un golpe de estado desaparecerán y camelote florecerá.

-¡B-Brillante!

Dice ella asombrada.

-asi es…

Dice Yagga con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿como sabes tantas de esas cosas, Yagga?

-…fácil-me sonríe-..recuerdas que te mencione que desde los 7 años estaba aprisionada por Gariomae-sama… realmente en 9 años aproveche mi tiempo libre y no solo estudie magia.

-…valla… asi odie admitirlo eres sabia.

-…Yagga… ¿podria encomendarte esa tarea?

-¿Cuál tarea?

-la tarea de elegir a mis funcionarios y las acciones que debo tomar con el dinero.

TRACK: Disc FZ 33

-¡¡¡!!!

Todos en la sala se asombran.

-A-Alteza…

Bedrive esta sin palabras.

-…y ahora le dara tal lugar… dios mio…

Gaeshis sale de la sala

-…no quiero escuchar mas de esta tontería.

-¡Magestad, ¿esta segura?!

Dice Percebal asustado.

-…si…

-M-Me…-Yagga esta sin palabras-…me esta pidiendo que yo… sea…-se apena y agacha su rostro-…su concejera….

-¡Si!

Dice Arturia feliz.

-……

Yagga me mira con los ojos humedecidos.

-…….oye… que mejor que eso para pertenecer a un sitio.

Le digo de modo serio.

¡¡PAAKS!

-¡aagh!

Me abraza con fuerza.

-Y-Yo…. Yo….

-…suéltame, Yagga… me dejas sin aire..

-¡L-lo siento!

pask

-aagh…

Que fuerte.

-……..

Mira a otro lado seria.

-…lo pensare…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todos la miramos como idiotas.

-…¡ya lo pensé! ¡y la respuesta es…!

-….hay dios…

-…si lo hare, con el poco interés posible y con orgullo y honor, he de ser tu concejera, mi alteza.

¡pas!

Me doy un golpe en la cara.

-¡wow!... no sabia que aceptaría.

-…es una chica simpática.

Dice Bedrive.

-…eso me alegra.

Dice la reina.

-…mañana tendras que despertarte muy temprano… no poseo escriba, y se que si lees tanto sabes escribir perfectamente.

-¡M-mi gramatica es impecable!... de aquí, hasta Siberia.

-….me hace feliz oir eso.

-….olvidas algo clave….

Digo.

-….tiene razón.

Afirma Percebal.

-…….

Gawain ha estado serio en toda la reunión.

-…….¿que hay con la defensa militar?

-…la posición de autodefensa estará bien-afirma Gawain -…pero aun existe el riego de que los otros 4 reinos nos ataquen….

-….no debemos potenciar la guerra-dice Yagga-asi la utopia que nuestro rey quiere no se cumplirá.

-….para ello te llame, Sterminer.

-¿a mi? ¿que tengo que ver en estas campañas?

-…no te enviare a luchar, pero algo me dice que mas de uno de esos reinos están recibiendo ayuda de Alemania…

-…entiendo… asi que ellos tienen información que es importante para mi.

-asi es…. Quiero que busques la manere de saber que reino es fiel a las creencias humanas y cual no lo es… estoy segura de que si existe esa ligera brecha entre la compacion humana y la corrupción demoniaca, podremos aliarnos con reinos que no quieran combatir y asi fundar una Britania sin guerras y con paz.

-……¿y como puedo hacer eso?

-….muchos de mis hombres ahora combaten junto a tierras sin reyes y desprotegidas-dice Gawain -esos territorios que salvamos son territorios que nos ayudan y nosotros a ellos.

-…si…-afirma la reina-….si tu pudieras ayudarles a defendersen o si pudiéramos contactar con otros reinos….

-¿por que no sigue con el plan, alteza?-dice Yagga-…¿que le parece la asociación con Alba?

-…yo…-ella se apena-…pensare en ello, igualmente su rey vendrá mañana y quiero que lo conoscas Sterminer.

-……..

Cierro los puños con furia.

-¿ocurre algo malo, Stermy?

Dice Yagga.

-…como ordenes….

-…si-ella asiente-….cuando hablemos con el te daras cuenta de que su corazón es grande y piadoso… junto a Alba podremos quizás no solo defendernos de otros reinos, sino defenderlos… asi ellos podrán ver que nuestras intensiones son buenas y también serán unos aliados… y al fin, el conflicto que inicio hace 100 años llegara a su fin y mi reino… ¡florecera! ¡al fin una Britania en paz y sin guerras! ¡una Britania sin campañas ni reinos!... un… un reino unido.

Dice entuciasmada.

-……-sonrio-…suena algo hermoso.

-…y lo es….

-…………

Todos los demás caballeros sonríen.

……………………………………………

-¡je! ¡sabia que tendría un mejor puesto que tu Stermy!... tu dirias algo como "Viejo, sere un comandante o un caballero de la mesa redonda"-me imita tapándose la boca con su ropa-¡y solo llegaste a ser un mediador y un asesino encubierto!... lo mismo que eras cuando me conociste… ¡en cambio yo! ¡sere la confidente de la gran reina de camelote y además soy su amiga y concejera!... ¿genial no?-dice con esa actitud linda y simple-¿a que te da envidia?

-…tienes razón, Yagga… soy muy feliz de que encontraras un lugar en el que puedes ser feliz… ¡y tengo algo de envidia de que mi salario sea inferior al tuyo!

Digo apenado.

¡pas!

-……..

La miro.

-¿que te ocurre?

Me dice

-……………….

-¿es algo que hablamos ahí adentro?....

-…no… es… es algo mas intimo.

-¿tienes celos del rey de Alba y nuestra reina?

-………….

Niego con la cabeza.

-…nunca he celado a alguien.

-¿entonces que es?

-…es…. La clase de tipo que es Ricardo I, también es algo que ella y yo hablamos antes de entrar a la sala.

raaas

Las mucamas y demás soldados y sirvientes caminan

-………

Yagga me mira realmente asustada.

………………………

Le cuento.

-¿una voz metalizada?

Ella hace memoria.

-…no he escuchado a alguien asi… ¿sera una mezcla de maquina y humano?

-……..

Niego con la cabeza

-…¿sabes acaso quien es ese asesino?

Me pregunta

-…lo se, pero… no quiero creerlo hasta tener tan siquiera una prueba solida.

-……-ella mira triste al suelo-…acompañame a mi recamara ahí me puedes contar lo que sabes de el….

……………………………..

Le cuento.

-……………

Ella esta totalmente perpleja.

-….unas cuchillas que matan al toque…. Pero… si solo tiene un brazal con ellas…. Puede ser fácil de evadir.

-…no es tan simple…

¡¡PRAAKS!!

Lancelote tira al tipo quemado.

-¡Ah! ¡si es Rauel!... mira Stermy ese es el tipo que le robo el dinero a nuestra reina.

-…seguramente la reina lo ejecutaria-dice Lancelote-…pero con esas heridas ya a sufrido bastante… ¡tu broma no solo nos gasto tiempo sino que además casi mata a un hombre!

¡pas!

Me interpongo entre ellos.

-¡oye! ¡calmate! ¡Ese tipo empezó por decirle cosas, no tienes porque levantarle la voz a una chica indefensa de ese modo!

-¡¡¡!!!

Los ojos de lancelote recuerdan esa mirada… y esas palabras tan similares…

¡pask!

Lo toma.

-…escuche los rumores niña… esa mujer no es solo una simple mujer…. Es un rey increíble, quizás el mas increíble que tenga Britania… ¡Si una de tus elecciones la condena yo lo hare contigo!

ras

El se marcha.

-…¿crees que le caigo mal?

-…a ese tipo…. La pregunta seria saber quien le cae bien.

-….-ella me sonríe-…..tengo el mejor amigo en el mundo… solo 3 dias y no quiero que se aleje de mi lado.

-…valla chico tan desafortunado.

-…….-me mira con exeptisismo-….descansa…

pas

Me besa la mejilla.

-…mañana me despertare temprano, asi que espero que tu también estes listo para la reunión con aquel rey…

-¡!

Me espanto.

-….que duermas bien.

Me dibuja una hermosa sonrisa

praks

Ricardo I

-…………

Niego con la cabeza.

-…en esta época sin comunicación y desarrollo-dice Shadows-…solo los heraldos, voceros y rumores son los que nos dan una imagen de un hombre….

-………..

Conozco bien a ese tipo…. Lo conozco gracias a Destrucctor… pero ese tipo no me conoce a mi.

-…quizás…-digo-…solo le haya juzgado mal…. Destrucctor es un blasfemo por naturaleza, posiblemente exagero algunas cosas y sea el tipo agradable del que todos hablan.

-…roguemos a tu dios de que sea asi.

……………………………………………

-…………

Miro todo desde la punta de la capilla que da hacia el pueblo.

-que hermosa noche… 

pas

Recuesto mi cabeza en el tejado.

-…¿del lugar del que vienes todas las noches son asi?

-…..

Sonrio.

-…no tan hermosas como en esta tierra.

-………….

Ella sonríe.

-…creía que lo habías olvidado…

-…yo no, pero Yagga si….

-……..-ella se apena-así que…. Realmente era verdad que nos reuniríamos en el tejado de la capilla…

-…..no podía darme el lujo de que uno de los guardias me vieran hablando contigo más allá de la media noche.

-…….si

Asiente con felicidad.

¡Rag!

Me levanto.

-¿es fácil para ti subir hasta aquí siempre?

-solo si hay escaleras.

Le ofrezco la mano.

-…esta bien-ella sonríe-…solo una hora… tengo que despertarme temprano el día de mañana.

-..a ti te despiertan.

Le sonrio y ella a mi.

-si pero mis energías no se recuperaran por eso.

Cuanta química hay en ambos.

……………………………………..

Caminamos por el bosque

-ya veo… asi que hace tiempo tenias a una amiga parecida a mi.

-…si…

Charlamos un rato, las luciérnagas iluminan, la luna plateada y las estrellas en el cielo… 

-…valla noche tan agradable.

-¿te gusta mucho la noche, Sterminer?

-…bueno-me acaricio el cuello-de dia me indispongo un poco, es por ello que traigo esa bufanda.

-…valla, creía que tenias mal gusto por la moda.

-¡!

La miro con rabia.

-jajajaja-rie-…es broma.

-…si-sonrio-…no puedo estar mucho tiempo al sol sin tener algo negro encima o sin estar cubierto…

-¿a que se debe eso?

-…es una consecuencia de tener a Babel las 7 torres del abismo… ese es el otro nombre de Shadows.

-…si… esa leyenda se repartio por muchos lugares, pocos son los hombres que saben quien posee a babel…

-…. Y espero que siga asi… si las demás personas se dieran cuenta que yo tengo a Shadows… me cabeza se disputaría como la de Destrucctor.

-…no lo creo-dice ella adelantándose-…Desctrucctor tiene un valor incalculable en el corazón humano, tanto odio ha generado que cada persona ancia su muerte… pero tu… tu no posees un corazón al cual odiar, en lugar de eso hay un espacio para que cada persona ponga sus sentimientos en ti.

-¡!

Ella mira el lago.

-………….

Cierra los ojos y acepta el rocio.

-………….

Su cuerpo delgado, sus ojos verdes y cerrados, su hermoso cabello rubio y su bello rostro.

-………

Sonrio.

Nunca antes la había visto de ese modo… 

-…..

fas

Se quita el liston.

claks

Las botas de metal.

-disculpame, Sterminer…. Todo un dia caminando con estas cosas me hieren un poco los pies…

Dice sonrojada.

-…ya lo creo…

pas

Me quito las botas

-……..

Ella me mira asombrada.

raus

-…valla, que agua tan fría y agradable.

-…si…

Ella sonríe.

-…los lagos de Britania son mágicos, Sterminer… dicen que en ellos habitan hadas y seres mágicos, por ello esta agua cura heridas.

-….suena una buena historia.

-…si… y sabes que creo… creo que sin importar la razón, la magia existe porque creemos que esta ahí… un extranjero como tu puede pensar que es falso, o alguna sal mineral ayuda en la recuperación… pero otra persona dira, que es una hada curando tu cansancio….

-…luces… realmente agotada.

-….mi trabajo… no es tan fácil… tu juicio con Yagga me quito gran parte del tiempo, luego tuve que ordenar un monton de papeleo, cenar con ustedes, la practica con Lancelote ¡Awww!... luego la reunión… y cuando termino…

Sus ojos se cansan.

-….tube que hacer un resumen de lo que se hablo y tratar las heridas del tipo al que yagga quemo…

Dice con tono de risa.

-……..

fas

-¡!

Desfallece.

paks

-¡!

La atajo pasándole mi brazo por sus hombros.

-…………

Ella me mira asombrada.

-…..entonces-me avergüenzo-…descansa un rato en mis hombros… yo cargare contigo ese peso…

-……….

Ella me mira en trance.

"¿como fue posible?... siempre caia en el césped… pero el… el me tiene… me tiene de este modo tan comodo… esto esta mal, me siento tan segura y tan avergonzada…. Si uno de mis hombres me ve con el… no… este sitio solo lo conozco yo, aun asi….

pas

-ah…

Ella suspira.

"¿Q-Que estoy haciendo? ¡vamos, apártate amablemente!... dile que… que lo sientes… ¡o insultalo! ¡si hazlo enfadar, asi no volverá a tratar algo tan atrevido!

-…nunca antes… había hecho esto….

Digo apenado.

-¡!

Ella se asombra.

-¿lo hago bien?... digo… hace un poco de frio y estas cansada…-me enfado-¡no pienses nada erróneo!

-……….

"no quería hacerlo…. 

-….no lo hare….

Ella descansa poco a poco…

………la noche cae y duerme aproximadamente por 30 minutos.

……………………………………

-……..

Camina agotada.

-…valla, si fuera posible dormir en la interperie no me hubiera molestado despertarte.

¡paks!

-¡Agh!

Me toma de la camisa.

-¡mas respeto soldado!...-se apena-…lo que ocurrio… ¡no ocurrio oiste!

-¡E-Esta bien!

-….ademas…-se apena y agacha la cabeza-…gracias…

Me sonríe de un modo hermoso.

pas

Me suelta.

-…¡Descansa Sterminer, repon energías para servirle con todo tu corazón a tu rey!

Dice con un gran entuciasmo.

-¡te veo mañana a primera hora!

-……

Me rasco la cabeza.

-….las mujeres humanas-dice Shadows-….son algo inquietantes y confusas.

-…ni que lo digas.

Tengo que entrar por el otro lado, si alguien nos ve a los dos juntos…  
seria un lio…

TRACK: Disc FZ 0

-asi lo creo…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!!!!

cranks

Cierra algo

craks

Lo abre

¡Slaks!

Le coloco mi cuchilla en el cuello

-¡Agh!... valla, los jóvenes son tan agresivos con los ancianos.

-¡!

Ese tipo.

-Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg…

Digo con furia.

TRACK: Disc FZ 3 1

-el tercero en la lista…

Dice Shadows.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKKKS!!

-¡Agh!

Clavo mi otra cuchilla y lo dejo pegado al muro.

-….siempre has sido un chico demasiado impulsivo, Sir Sterminer… tu y todo los tuyos.

¡Raaaaaaauuuuuuuuuus!

-¡agh!

Sentí como si un monton de reflejos mios estuvieran haciendo esto mismo.

-…lo olvidaba… la asquerosa magia negra que usas.

¡plaks!

Despego mis cuchillas.

-……..

El anciano se acaricia el cuello.

-¿que demonios te ocurrio, te ves mas viejo?

-…claro que si… las personas cambian y mas en 50 años…

-….no me creas idiota…

¡Clanks!

-eres un apóstol de la muerte como ese patan de Destrucctor… tu no tienes porque envejecer.

-…si te lo contara… tendría que matarte ahora….

-¡!

Aparece tras mi….

-…y eso es lo que no quiero…

claks

Abre la tapa.

-¡¿que es esa cosa?!

Digo espantado.

-…un reloj de palanca…

Dice Shadows.

-…engranes en el siglo XIII… tu no eres el Kirch que conocía…. De hecho, no eres un Kirch de hace 50 años…

-…nuevamente demuestras que tu inteligencia esta al nivel de uno de tus hermanos.

-¡dajaos de burlas, y hablad! ¡¿que quieres de mi ahora?!

-¿por que supones que necesito algo de ti?... solo quería ver si llegue a tiempo.

-a tiempo…

Nuevamente esta tras de mi.

Lo enfoco.

-¿a tiempo de que?

Kirch niega con la cabeza

-…el mundo se compone de capas, cada milésima que pasa es una milésima que queda registrada en el pasado…. Me alegro de que por tu propia cuenta estes junto a la reina de Britania y me alegro que la aprendiz de la bruja maldita este también con ustedes dos.

-¡¿Que?!

-…siendo asi… posiblemente haya algun cambio en el futuro.

-¿cambio en el futuro?

-….escucha esto atentamente… de ti y de lo que ocurra en estas tierras definirá la vida de millones.

-¿que?

fas

Camina detrás de mi.

-….se que no tengo idea de que cosas generaran que cosas… por ser un archiseñor solo estas en un plano y todas tus imágenes conformadas son tu pasado… pero de ti depende acabar con las posibles personas que despedazaran el mundo en unos años y de ahí… de los hombres que generaran destrucción en todo nuestro planeta en 1000 años.

-¡¡¡!!!

-te preguntaras… ¿que hacer yo?.... un simple hibrido y asesino para salvar Britania…. Y si tu dios esta al tanto de ello, el mismo te lo comunicara… pero Sterminer… tu debes de hacer las cosas tal y como las debes hacer, tu único propósito en la vida fue ese, hacer las cosas como querias… pero lastimosamente eso no salvara al planeta de lo que se aproxima, tanto avance será un caos incontrolable y tu deber es contenerle antes de que salga de control….

¡¡PRAUUUUUUKS!!

Ilumina.

-…me necesitan en un mañana… pero se que tu viviras hasta ese punto, al igual que en este ayer existirá un mañana de ti.

¡¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAUKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!

Desaparece.

TRACK: Disc FZ 35

-¿que abra querido decir?

Dice Shadows.

Dejo el reloj en el suelo.

clanks

Tomo el reloj.

pas

Lo limpio

clink, clink, clink

Aun funciona.

-tanto progreso destruirá el mundo… ¿que ocurre si le pones a un simio un arma en su mano?

-…mataria incontrolablemente…

-…eso me temo…

rags

Guardo el reloj.

-…no puedo dejar que nadie vea esta cosa… del mundo del que vengo hasta que tengo memoria existían todas estas cosas, no es nada nuevo para mi, pero para ellos si….

Miro detrás de mi.

-¿crees que vuelva a fastidiar?

-…posiblemente…. El es asi, siempre estorbando mis pasos y lo peor es que no se de que época proviene.

-…se escuchaba serio.

-…y lo es….-miro el reloj-….creo que hice bien en que Arturia y Yagga fueran amigas, pero aun faltan mas cosas…. Tengo que investigar a todos esos reinos, los demás solo son tierras pasifistas sin sed de sangre…. En los reinos conflictivos se encuentran las respuestas, como… ¿Por qué Destrucctor buscaba a Avalon?... o… ¿por que enviar a su perro estrella a matar aldenos inocentes?

-…y si es asi… ¿Cuánto cree que se demore en crear lo que este creando?

-……..-miro al suelo-…el tiempo que le tome robar a Avalon y reparar o desarrollar la maquina que este creando… Destrucctor hace 2 siglos solo era un ser humano…. Cuando Fairus se apodero de el se combirtio en un vampiro y siempre que nos enfrentamos dice que quiere borrar su mitad humana por completo…

-¿crees que sea una maquina para volverse un demonio de verdad?

-…no lo se… posiblemente, creo… ahora no tengo las cosas en claro… mis únicos enemigos son Destrucctor y su perro, luego esta en ayudar a estas tierras y vivir bajo la sombra de aquellos caballeros y al fin, cuando todo este listo…. Buscar la manera de usar sus planes contra el y liquidarle o por lo menos ralentizarle un poco.

fas

Me dirijo a mi cuarto.

-….jum…-se ríe en la oscuridad-…que interesante…

Lo mira retirarse.

-…quizás ese sujeto que salio de la nada era tan fuerte que lo asusto de modo de que no sintiera que lo observaban desde su elemento.

Desaparece.

…………………………………………………………………………..

  
  



End file.
